Frozen z
by Kmy1317
Summary: Que pasaria si Elsa naciera en el universo de Dragon Ball y liberara sus poderes en una fiesta de Capsula Corporal como reaccionaran sus familiares al sentir todo ese gran poder
1. El Error

** El Error**

En una casa vivian una familia un poco normal conformada por Bulma y Vegeta,Trunks,Elsa y Bra y elsa tenia un poder diferente a de los guerreros z ella podia controlar el nieve y el hielo pero no por su propia voluntad ya que su poder se descontrolaba por sus emociones

Corporacion cápsula

era una noche tranquila en capsula corporal,dos pequeñas dormian en el mismo cuarto

elsa...pshh!-susurro bra subiéndose a la cama-elsa! despierta...despierta ya no duermas-dijo zarandeandola

bra..duerteme si?-dice elsa aun dormida

ya no quiero-dijo bra acontandose encima de su hermana-el cielo desperto y yo también ahora debemos jugar

si..pues ve a jugar sola-dijo elsa empujandola haciendo que callera

ah...-suspiro bra en el suelo-ah-suspiro con una idea y se subio de nuevo en la cama-y si hacemos un muñeco?-abriendo un ojo de us hermana-

con eso logro despertar a su hermana

rapido..rapido..rapido..rapido..rapido-dijo bra jalando a su hermana hacia un salon grande

shh!-elsa la callo para que no hiciera ruido

ambas al llegar al salon,elsa cerro la puerta y las dos se disponieron a divertirse

haz la magia!ja ja!haz la magia-pidio bra

elsa empezó a mover sus manos en forma de circulo formando una esfera de nieve

lista?-pregunto elsa

aja-asintió bra feliz

elsa lanzo la bola de nieve al techo explotando en pequeños copos de nieve

esto es asombroso!-corriendo alrededor de su hermana-ja ja

mira esto!-dijo elsa pisando con fuerza el piso congelan dolo

ja ja-rió divertida bra

luego elsa creo un muñeco de nieve con la nieve creada

hola me dicen olaf y adoro los abrazos!-dijo elsa con voz graciosa detras de el muñeco

te adoro olaf-exclamo bra abrazando a olaf

ambas hermanas patinaban en el hielo,bra con olaf y elsa detrás empujándolos con su magia,luego elsa creo un tobogán de nieve y al decender bra callo en una montaña de nieve y al salir

ja!-rio divertida saltando por las colinas que su hermana creaba

lista!-dijo elsa haciendo mas montañas

atrapame!-saltando

te tengo!-haciendo mas colinas

otro!-dijo mas divertida bra

espera!-preocupada por la velocidad que iba bra

lluju!-grito bra saltando por todas las colinas

ah...ah!-elsa resbalo hacia el piso

lluju!-bra salto sin mas colinas

bra!-grito elsa lanzando le magia golpenadole la cabeza

ah!-grito bra debilmente desplomando su pequeño cuerpo en la nieve

ah!-elsa asustada se acerca hacia su hermana y la toma en brazos-ah bra!-un mechón blanco apareció en el cabello azul de la niña-mama!papa!-grito llorando-no!

la angustia de elsa fue tanto que con su pie congelo toda la habitación

ah..ah-abrazando a su hermana-no te asustes bra yo te cuido-con lagrimas en los ojos

sus padres y su hermano al escuchar el llanto de elsa llegaron a la habitación,vegeta desesperado abrio la puerta congelada y bulma y trunks fueron por las niñas

elsa pero que hiciste!?-pregunto vegeta

se esta saliendo de control-dijo trunks

fue un accidente-se defendio elsa-como lo siento bra

ah-bulma asustada tomo el cuerpo de su hija-esta helada!

ya se adonde tenemos que ir-dijo vegeta

los padre empredieron vuelo,junto con sus hijos vegeta llevando a bulma y trunks a su hermana y elsa a su lado y se dirigieron a un valle de rocas vivientes y unos trolls les recibieron y el mas sabios de todos el Gran Pabbie

sus poderes..vienen de nacimiento o hechizo?-pregunto el sabio tomando la mano de elsa

de nacimiento y estan creciendo-dijo asustada bulma

acerquela-pidio el gran pabbie-mm-tocando la cabeza de bra-por suerte no fue su corazon el corazon no es sencillo de alterar pero es facil convencer a la mente-explico

haga lo que sea mejor-dijo vegeta

yo recomiendo suprimir todos los recuerdos de la magia-mostrando con su magia los recuerdos de bra donde aparecian ella y elsa y en algunos los guerreros z-pero tranquilos, la diversion se quedara-junto sus manos creando un polvo y poniendolo en la cabeza de bra-ah se pondra bien

pero va a olvidar que tengo poderes?-pregunto elsa

es por su bien-le dijo trunks

escuchame Elsa, tu poder, seguira creciendo hay algo hermoso en el-mostrando con su magia los poederes de elsa-pero tambien muy peligroso, tienes que aprender a controlarlo,el miedo sera tu enemigo-declaro

ah!-elsa asustada se abrazo a su hermano

no podemos protegerla-declaro vegeta-ella lo controlara aprendera,desde entonces cerraremos las puertas limitaremos su contacto con las personas,y esconderemos sus poderes de todo el mundo incluyendo a bra

la familia volvio a la casa y elsa se fue a otro cuarto lejos de sus hermanos,la ultima vez que bra la vio fue cuando se encerro en el cuarto y cada vez que los guerreros visitaban a la familia se sentian tristes por elsa por tener que estar aislada y bra no podia salir a jugar por las puertas cerradas y no podia jugar con su mejor amiga que era elsa


	2. Y si Hacemos un Muñeco?

**Y si Hacemos un Muñeco?**

elsa?-dijo una bra de 5 años tocando la puerta

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_Ven, vamos_ a_ jugar! _

_Ya no te puedo ver jamas_

_Hermana sal _

_Parece que no estás-_mirando debajo de la puerta-

_Solíamos ser amigas-_jugando con muñecas-

_Y ya no más _

_No entiendo lo que pasó_!-dejandose caer con las muñecas-

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_No tiene que ser un muñeco...-_con la boca pegada en la puerta-

déjame en paz bra-dijo elsa con 8 años

Ya me voy..-canto tristemente bra yendose desilusionada

mientras adentro de la habitacion elsa obserbava el paronama nevado desde su ventana

ah!-suspiro elsa sin darse cuenta congelo una parte de la ventana con sus palmas,y su hermano le regalo unos guantes para esconder la magia

los guantes te ayudaran...ves?esconden-dijo tiernamente trunks

no has de abrir-dijo elsa

tu corazón-dijeron ambos unísono

pasaron 4 años,bra cumplio los 9 años y elsa los 12 y bra todavia intentaba hacer que su hermana salga de su cuarto

ja ja-rio bra tocando la puerta de nuevo

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_En nuestra bici hay que pasear? _

_Tu compañía hace falta aquí_

_Con los retratos ya_

_empecé a conversar!_

_(No te rindas Juan)_

_Es algo aburrido _

_Solamente ver _

_Las horas decir tic tac..._

_(Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac) _

mientras en la habitacion de elsa las paredes se estaban tapando con hielo

tengo miedo!-grito elsa asustada-siguen creciendo!

sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras calmate-dijo trunks acercandose

no ya dejame!-dijo elsa alejandose-vete no quiero hacerte daño

pasaron los años bra con 15 años y elsa con 19,bra ya estaba dandose por vencida por que su hermana no salia y cuantas veces lo intentaba no lo lograba y sus padres le decian que no hiciera mas intentos así que hizo su ultimo intento

_Elsa, sé que estás adentro _

_Me han preguntado a dónde fue _

_Esa valiente, y de mí traté_

_Echemos un vistazo_

_Déjame entrar_

_Tú eres lo que tengo _

_Sólo __escúchame_

_Ya no sé qué hacer_-sentandosé dando la espalda a la puerta-

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?._

adentro del cuarto ya todo congelado y elsa estaba en la misma posición de su hermana con lagrimas en los ojos queria salir con toda su familia pero no podia

los 3 largos años pasaron con tristeza y muy aburridos para bra y su familia,la peliazul cumpio 18 años ya no era mas la niña mimada se habia convertido en todo una joven cita pero con alma infantil y encambijo elsa ya con 21 años toda una bella mujer con el alma y madurez de una persona adulta ya estaba lista para salir de su cuarto ya que era el cumpleaños de su madre y era una fiesta muy importante y ella iba a declarar su puesto como la nueva "Heredera" pero lo que mas le temia era a sus poderes y el ritual de su madre era algo extraño

la corporación capsula también cumplía años por lo que había empresarios de distintos lugares y el mas grande comerciante el duque de Weselton que era muy importante para capsula corporal

la hermosa corporación capsula-exclamo el duque-habra muchos secretos escondidos en esta empresa...dije eso en voz alta?-pregunto a sus guardaespaldas

y otros hombres decían:

oh-exclamo uno-mis ojos hancian ver a las hijas de bulma briefs apuesto que son marravillosas

apuesto que son muy hermosas-dijo otro

dentro de la casa bra aun dormia: con el cabello revuelto y un riachuelo de baba por su megilla,hasta que su hermano toco la puerta

bra-dijo trunks

ah?...si-dijo bra despertandosé y limpiandose la baba

bra?-pregunto trunks

que?-regunto bra aun dormida

lamento despertarte-se disculpo trunks

no,no,no lo hiciste desperte hace horas-dijo bra-desperte hace horas-y nuevamente se volvio a dormir-quien es?!-pregunto

bra sigo siendo yo,pronto abriremos las puertas...tienes que arreglarte-explico trunks

claro...arreglarme para que?-pregunto

la coronación de nuestra hermana..-dijo trunks

la hermana de mi coronación-dijo confundida y mirando su vestido-ah hoy es la coronación!-dijo levantandose

la joven se vistio con el pelo recogido en un moño, corpiño negro con mangas de color verde oscuro off-the-hombro, negro de satén collar atado con un colgante de oro del símbolo de Capsula de oliva y liviana falda verde, calcetines a juego, peine con 3 verdes cintas de raso conectados a la parte posterior de su pelo

¡Ventanas abiertas!

_¡Puerta igual!_

_¡Creí que ya no iba a pasar!_

_Y hay tantos platos, ¿quién lo iba a pensar...?_

_Vagando siempre en este hogar_

_En el vacío del lugar_

_¡Hoy por fin, las rejas se abrirán!_

_Llegarán personas reales_

_Algo muy raro será_

_¡Ya lista estoy! Por fin un cambio habrá_

_'Pues finalmente y como nunca_

_Habrá música y luz!_

_Finalmente y como nunca_

_Pareció una multitud..._

_No sé si estoy gozosa o graciosa_

_Más me invade la emoción!_

_Pues finalmente y como nunca_

_Sola no estoy_

_¡Estoy tan ansiosa por conocer a todos! (gasp)_

_Y tal vez también a... ¿él?_

_De gala voy a vestirme hoy_

_Cautivadora como soy_

_Sofisticada y majil mostraré..._

_¡Ooh! _

_De pronto lo miraré allá_

_Apuesto y elegante está_

_¡Y mucho chocolate comeré!_

_Talk diversión_

_Lo que es raro en verdad_

_¡Nada como antes ya será!_

_Finalmente y como nunca_

_¡Magia pura, diversión!_

_Finalmente y como nunca_

_Alguien en mí pondrá atención..._

_Si lo pienso es una locura_

_Que hoy surja el amor..._

_Mas finalmente y como nunca_

_¡Existe la ocasión!_

Elsa ya estaba lista pero asustada pensando que iba a estropear todo,llevaba un vestido verde azulado con un corpiño con el cordón color bronce, mangas negras y capa magenta, con zapatos de color marrón oscuro con contornos dorados y medias azul verdoso y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza de giro francés y llevaba guantes más largos, color cían que van con su atuendo

_Lo que hay en ti_

_No dejes ver_

_Buena chica _

_Tu siempre debes ser_-quitandose los guantes-

_No haz_

_De abrir_

_Tu corazón...-_tomando un candelabro y un alhajero que eran parte de la ceremonia-

_Un movimiento en falso-_ambos objetos quedaron congelados-

_Y lo sabrán_

_Pero es hoy y nada más_

_Bra:_

_Pero es hoy y nada más!_

_Elsa: _

_Que angustia a desistir-_poniedose los guantes-

_Bra:_

_¡Que angustia a desistir!-saliendo a que habran las puertas-_

_Elsa:_

_Esas puertas deben ya...abrir_!-abriendo las puertas de su cuarto-

_Bra:_

_¡Abrir!_

_Finalmente y como nunca-_saliendo de la casa-

Elsa:

_Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver_

Bra:

_Mis sueños se hacen realidad!_

Elsa:

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser_

Bra:

_Tal vez ya no haya soledad_

Elsa:

_No haz_

Bra:

_Y encuentre el amor!_

Elsa:

_No has de abrir _

_Tu corazón_

Bra:

_Mañana termina todo,_

_¡Y por eso hoy será!_

_'Pues finalmente y como nunca..._

_Finalmente y como nunca_

_¡No me detendrán!_

al fin bra llego al muelle pero algo la atropello y callo en un bote de pesca

hey! -exclamo buena

como lo siento te hiciste daño!-pregunto un joven apuesto

que tal?ah si..no..no no me paso nada

estas segura?-volvio a preguntarel joven

si es que no vi por donde corria pero estoy bien enserio-dijo bra

ah que suerte-dijo ofreciendole la mano

ah-suspiro bra tomando su mano

ho-dijo el joven-principe james de las islas del sur

ah Bra Briefs de Ginger Town-dijo apenada bra ya que el era un principe y ella no

Briefs?-volvio a repetir james-mi leidi-dijo arrodillandose

el caballo de el joven al ver como su amo de arrodillaba este bajo una pata haciendo que estos calleran james encima de bra

hola de nuevo-dijo bra incomoda

el caballo se fijo en su acto y enderezo en bote haciendo que bra callera encima de james

huy perdon-se disculpo james

hay que torpe-dijo bra-tu no claro...me refiero que a la torpe soy yo tu eres lindo..que dije?-se pregunto a ella misma

disculparme por golpear a la heredera de Bulma Briefs con mi corcel y por cada momento después

no..no esta bien yo no soy esa heredera de aver golpeado a mi hermana elsa se pondria molesta es que es como la reyna...hola-explico bra saludando al caballo-pero tienes suerte soy yo solamente

solo tu-pregunto james

los dos jovenes siguieron viendose hasta que una campana sonaron lo que indicaba que era hora de la supuesta coronación de elsa

las campanas-recordo bra-la coronación ya...ya me tengo que ir se me hace tarde..ah ya me voy ahora ah adios-dijo bra nerviosa llendose

el caballo alzo la para haciendo que james callera al agua y bra llego a su casa saludando a todos los guerreros z preparandose para el ritual de coronación de su hermana


	3. Invierno

**Invierno**

El fraile le puso una corona elsa que era una reliquia familiar y ella iba a tomar el centro y la esfera pero su madre la detuvo y le dijo:

_Elsa..los guantes-_le susurro Bulma

elsa se quito los guantes y los puso en el cojin donde estaban los centros y los tomo temblorosamente y giro hacia los invitados y a los guerreros z mientras el fraile dijo una palabras las manos de elsa no se controlaron y empezarón a congelar los objetos pero nadie se dio cuenta,esta asustada dejo rapidamente los objetos en en cojin y se puso los guantes rápidamente...

elsa por fin era la heredera,el la noche un un baile en honor a elsa y todos los invitados bailaban hasta que bulma presento a sus dos hijas y bra se puso al lado de su hermana pero se alejo un poco y los demas volvieron a bailar

hola-le dijo elsa a bra

es..es ami?-le pregunto bra,elsa asintio-oh ah hola

estas muy bella-dijo elsa

gracias y tu estas mas hermosa no por que no seas-balbuceo bra-ya eres bella eres mucho mas bella

ah gracias-agradecio elsa-entonces así es como se ve un fiesta

es mas calido de lo que crei-dijo bra

que es ese esplendido aroma-pregunto elsa

mmmm chocolate-dijeron las dos al uisono-ja ja

bra queria seguir charlando pero su madre las interrumpio

elsa-dijo bulma-el es el duque de Weselton

jovencita siendo su socio mas cercano es mi deber acompañarla es su primera danza como heredera-dijo el duque haciendo un baile raro y una reverencia lo que causo que su peluquin se desprediera

ambas hermanas no podian aguantar las ganar de reir pero pudieron ocultarlo

gracias es que no se hacerlo-dijo elsa

ho-dijo triste el duque

pero mi hermana...si-dijo elsa

ja ja...que?-pregunto bra

ja ja-tomando del brazo de bra-oh que suerte tiene usted-jalandola hacia la pista de baile

lo siento-dijo elsa

el duque no era muy buen bailarin y pisoteo los pies de bra esta termino cansada y adolorida y se logro zafar de el duque y volvio con su hermana

ja ja woow si que era impetuoso-dijo elsa

au en especial por sus zapatos altos-respondio bra

todo en orden?-pregunto elsa

si-dijo bra-es lo mejor que me ha pasado..todo es tan lindo desearia que fuera así todo el tiempo

también yo-dijo elsa-pero no sera...

por que no?podemos...-dijo bra

solo no y ya!-exigio elsa dandole la espalda

ahora vuelvo-dijo tristemente alejandose

la joven se alejo pero se tropezo y se topo con james

suerte que te encontre-dijo james

james ha-dijo bra

los jovenes bailaron toda la noche rieron charlaron y cantaron,james le platico sobre sus doce hermanos y que lo despreciaron y bra se sintio muy ideticificado con james y al final este le pido que fuera su esposa,bra acepto y se dirigieron a elsa para que les diera su bendición y la encontraron platicando con los guerreros z y otras personas mas

reyna-dijo bra-perdon elsa otra vez yo-sabia que su hermana no le gustaba que le digan reyna -le voy a presentar al principe james de las islas del sur

hola magestad-dijo james

ah nos gustaría-dijeron ambos-su bendición para nuestra boda

ah boda?-pregunto confundida elsa

siii-dijo feliz bra

lo lamento estoy confundida-dijo elsa

bueno no hemos resulto todos los detalles todavia pero aun tenemos que planear la seremonia espera-dijo bra a james-viviremos aquí

aquí?-repitio elsa

pues claro-respondio james

bra-dijo elsa

uh invitaremos a tus doce hermanos

no..no bra espera...no lo haras ningun hermano se quedara aquí y nadie tendra una boda-dijo elsa seriamente

nadie..que?-pregunto confundida bra

puedo charlas contigo hermana...las dos?-pregunto elsa

no-declaro bra-lo que me quieras decir lo escucharemos ambos-dijo tomando el brazo de su prometido

bien-dijo elsa-no te puedes enamorar tan pronto

claro que si cuando es amor de verdad-dijo molesta bra

bra tu que sabes del amor de verdad?-pregunto elsa

mas que tu..tu solo rechazas a las demas personas-respondio bra

los guerreros z se acercaron un poco a ver que sucedia y escucharon toda la discución

deseas mi bendición pero la respuesta es no-declaro elsa con un dolor profundo-ahora disculpenme-dijo alejandose

magestad tal vez pueda tranquili...-dijo james pero fue interrumpido

no..no..pudes y te rogare que te retires-dijo acercandose hacia un guardia-la fiesta se acabo las puertas se cierran-dijo seriamente elsa

si majestad-dijo el guardia

que..elsa no no espera!-dijo bra quitando le un guante

ah!...devuélveme mi guante!-dijo elsa

elsa basta..basta ya no quiero vivir de este modo-dijo tristemente bra

entonces vete-dijo elsa con lagrimas en los ojos y se volvio a alejar

ah-suspiro bra con lagrimas en los ojos-alguna ves te hice algo?!-pregunto bra atrallendo la atención de todos

no sigas bra-dijo elsa acercándose a la puerta

no porque!..por que solo me rechazas!po..por que rechazas a todos!-grito bra-POR QUE TE DA TANTO MIEDO!-grito fuertemente bra

DIJE SILENCIO!-grito elsa y con un movimiento dejo salir hielo de sus palmas creando una barrera asustando a todos los presentes

todos los presentes decían así como..."es hielo" y otros gritaban

hechicería...sabia que algo muy sospechoso sucedía aquí-dijo el duque

_elsa..._-susurro bra

no...-dije elsa y salio corriendo del salon

elsa llego afue y se encontro con unos invitados que la felicitaron y ella atemorrizada choco una fuente la congelo asustando a los demas cuidadanos

hay esta atrapenla!-dijo el duque

apartense alejense de mi!no se acerquen!-advirtio elsa pero con otro movimiento dejo salir mas hielo atacando a al duque

monstruo...monstruo!-dijo el duque apuntandola

ah ah-gimeo elsa mirando su mano y a los demas cuidadanos asustados y salio corriendo

elsa-grito buena persiguiendola

elsa llego a un lago pero no volaria ya que sentirian su ki y escucho como su hermana la llamaba y apenas dar unos paso al lago se empezó a congelar

ah!-suspiro viendo el lago congelado

no espera!-dijo bra llegando al lago

ah-dijo elsa poniendo un pie en el lago congelan dolo al ver que era seguro corrió congelando el lago y llego hasta otra isla donde se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque

elsa!espera-grito bra resbalándose con el hielo cayendo al piso

bra!-dijo james ayudandola-invierno-dijo viendo como todo se congela y empezaba a nevar

bra y james volvieron al patio de corporación capsula encontrandose con los guerreroz z que estaban reunidos hay menos piccolo,ten-chian y chaoz

bra!-dijo su madre aliviada-estas bien

no-dijo bra-ustedes sabian de esto?-pregunto a sus familiares

si-dijo vegeta

hay no es nieve!es nieve!...la reina hechizo esta tierra!tenemos que detenerla-grito el duque-ustedes irán tras ella-a sus guardaespaldas-

no!-dijo bra-alto

ustedes-dijo el duque a los guerreros z-también hay hechicería en ustedes...ustedes también son unos monstruos!

no-dijo trunks-somos completamente ordinarios

es cierto en un buen sentido-dijo goten

y mi amiga no es un monstruo-dijo pan

ella quizo atacarme-se defendio el duque

usted resbalo en el hielo-dijo ubb

su hielo-dijo el duque

eso fue un accidente se asusto...-dijo bra

elsa no es mala ella jamas haria algo como esto-dijo bulma

hpm-gruño el duque

todo fue culpa mia yo la hice enojar y por eso yo sere quien la busque

que?-pregunto vegeta

si-declaro el príncipe

bra no es algo arriesgado-dijo goku

elsa no es así-dijo bra-la voy a buscar y enmendare las cosas

yo voy contigo-dijo james

no te necesito aquí ayuda a mis amigos-dijo bra

segura que confias en ella?-pregunto james-no quiero que te haga ningun daño-dijo james

es mi hermana james no me lastimaria jamas-dijo bra y emprendio vuelo

mientras esto pasaba elsa ya habia llegado a la montaña del norte

Elsa:

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,_

_No hay huellas que seguir_

_En la soledad un reino,_

_Y la reina vive en mi._

_El viento ruge_

_Y hay tormenta en mi interior,_

_Una tempestad, que de mi salio…_

_Lo que ahí en ti, no dejes ver,_

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser_

_No has de abrir tu corazón…_

_Pues ya se abrió_…-quitandose su guante y dejar que el viento se lo lleve-

_Libre soy, Libre soy-_sacando su magia-

_No puedo ocultarlo mas_…-creando a Olaf-

_Libre soy, Libre soy-_sacando toda su amgia-

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás_

_¡Que mas da!_

_No me importa ya_

_Gran tormenta habrá_

_El frío es parte también de mi-_se quita la capa dejandola libre-

_Mirando a la distancia_

_Pequeño todo es_

_Y los miedos que me ataban_

_Muy lejos los deje…_

_Voy a probar que puedo hacer_

_Sin limitar mi proceder-_creando una escalinata de nieve-

_Ni mal ni bien ni obedecer_

_Jamás!…-_pone un pie en la escalinata conviertiendolo en hielo-

_Libre soy, Libre soy-_abre ambos brazos usando su magia-

_El viento me abrazara_

_Libre soy, libre soy-_llegando a la otra colina-

_No deberé llorar,_

_Firme así, me quedo aquí-_pisa con fuerza creando un copo de hielo-

_Gran tormenta habrá…-_ceando un palacio de hielo-

_Por viento y tierra_

_Mi poder florecerá,_

_Mi alma congelada_

_En fragmentos romperá,_

_Ideas nuevas pronto_

_Cristalizarè!-_creando una lampara de hielo-

_No volveré Jamás_-quitandose la corona-

_No queda nada atrás!..._-lanzandola lejos-

_Libre soy, libre soy_-despeinandose,dejando su trenza del lado izquierdo con copos de nieve-

_Surgirè como el despertar-_creando su vestido de hielo-

_Libre soy, Libre soy-_extiende ambos brazos terminando su vestido-

_Se fue la chica ideal_-creando su capa transparente-

_Firme así, a la luz del sol-_saliendo al balcon creado-

_¡Gran tormenta habrá!..._.-mostrando todo su palacio-

_El frío es parte también de mi-_termina cerrando las puertas de su palacio-

En su traje de La reina de las nieves, lleva su cabello en una trenza del lado izquierdo con incrustaciones de copos de nieve, y los mechones de su fleco peinados hacia atrás, la sombra de ojos púrpura, lápiz labial de color rosa oscuro, hombros cristalina, vestido azul con una hendidura en la rodilla derecha alta, un corpiño cristalizado, mangas azules y blancas, capa larga con una estela de brillos transparentes, zapatos de tacón alto hechos totalmente de hielo... elsa ya era libre sin dañar a nadie mas y ellos a ella


	4. Olaf

**Olaf**

Mientras tanto bra volaba por los aires buscando a su hermana

elsa!-grito bra-elsa soy yo bra tu hermana que no queria hacerte congelar el verano...perdoname-se disculpo-fue mi...mi culpa!...aunque de averme dicho la verdad esto nunca hubiera sucedido..que astuta no?

de repente un viento helado hizo que callera volando en una montaña de nieve helada

okey..-dijo bra temblando y siguio caminando-nieve...tenia que ser nieve-dijo fastidiada..no podia ser magia tropical que cubriea los bosque y un calido-dijo mirando fuego-fuego ha

y siguio caminando hasta llegar a una cabaña que decia "almacen del errante Oaken...y spa" bra entro y oaken lo recibio

lluju rebajas de verano..ofertas en trajes de baños sandalias y un bronceador que yo mismo invente...ya?-pregunto oaken con su voz dulce

ooh gracias por ahora solo busco botas para invierno y vestidos-dijo bra

eso esta en el apartamento de invierno-dijo oaken señalando unas estanteria

oh de casualidad recuerda si otra joven...la hija de bulma briefs tal vez nose...paso por aqui?-pregunto bra

la unica loca para salir con la tormenta eres tu-dijo oaken

de repente la puerta se abrio y un bulto de nieve,el extraño se sacudio y se dejo ver a un joven de cabello rubio con abrigos de invierno era un joven montañes llamado jack

tu y este chico-dijo oaken-lluju rebajas de verano

el chico dirigio su mirada hacia bra..este se inclino hacia adelante de la peliazul haciendola sentir incomoda

zanahorias..-dijo jack

que?-pregunto bra

detras de ti-dijo jack

esta se quito del camino y el saco las zanahorias

oh todo una nevada en julio ya-dijo oaken-de donde vendra tanta nieve?-pregunto oaken

la montaña del norte-respondio jack cogiendo un pico y una soga

_la montaña del norte_-repitio bra

son cuarenta por todo-dijo oaken

cuarenta?no diez-exigio jack

lo siento eso no es que estas son proviciones de invierno cuya oferta y demanda son un fuerte problema-explico oaken

cree que tiene problemas de oferta y demanda?yo me dedico a vender hielo-dijo jack

huu eso no parece un buen negocio ahora..la verdad eso es algo hpm desafortunado-dijo bra metiendose en la conversación

son cuarenta-dijo oaken-pero te agrego una visita al spa de oaken...lluju hola familia!-saludando a unas personas en el sauna

pero solo tengo diez-dijo jack-ayudeme señor-rogo jack-

okey diez te dara esto y nada mas-dijo oaken mostrando las zanahorias

oye solo dime una cosa-le dijo bra a jack-que estaba pasando en esa montaña algo que se viera maximo-pregunto bra

ah-suspiro jack sacandose la bufanfa-si ahora si puedes ya vete estoy haciendo un trato con este ladron-dijo jack

me dijiste como?-pregunto oaken ofendido

oaken saco a jack de adentro y cerro la puerta...jack se sacudio la ropa y Sven su reno mascota llego hasta ella olfateandolo

no sven no traje tus zanahorias pero haye un buen lugar para dormir...y sin pagar-dijo jack a sven

dentro del almacen oaken se disculpo por tanta violencia y bra compro la ropa,las zanahorias y el pico al parecer tenia un plan

mientras en el almacen jack tocaba la guitarra

jack: renos prefiero que humanos

¿sven no lo crees asi?

jack (voz de sven): demente es la gente no siente y te miente

nadie es bueno en verdad solo tu

jack: oh gracias amigo,

prefiero el aroma de humano

¿sven no lo crees que es verdad?

jack (voz de sven): El de otros quisa tu olor es fatal

jack: me atrapas ahora a soñar

jack (voz de sven): soñar

jack: ronca sin despertar

lindo dueto-dijo bra entrando de improvisto

ah...solo eres tu..que quieres?-pregunto james

quiero que me lleves a la montaña del norte-dijo bra

ah-suspiro jack acostandose-yo no trabajo de guia niña-dijo jack

lo dire de otro modo-dijo bra lanzandole la bolsa con el pico y la soga

uh...oye-reclamo jack adolorido

llevame a esa montaña por favor-dijo bra-oye se como acabar con el invierno

ah...salimos con el sol-dijo jack acostandose-y no trajiste las zanahorias de sven

y antes de que bra pudiera contestar le tiro las zanahorias en la cara

uh lo siento..lo siento-se disculpo bra-perdon no quise...hpm nos iremos ahora...ahora-dijo saliendo del almacen

minutos mas tarde bra y jack viajaban en un trineo alado por sven

sostente..nos gusta la velocidad-dijo jack

adoro la velocidad-dijo bra apoyando los pies en el trineo

guao guao guao guao..los pies abajo..lo acaban de lustrar creciste en un establo acaso-dijo jack escupiendo el trineo haciendo saltar baba en la cara de bra

no yo creci en un castillo-dijo bra abrebiendo la palabra castillo por su casa gigante

y dime...que puso a la reina tan helada de ira-pregunto jack

oh bueno..todo fue culpa mia yo queria casarme pero ella se molesto por que conoci a mi prometido ese dia y se nego a bendecir la boda y...-explico bra pero fue interrumpida

alto..querias casarte con un hombre al que apenas conociste?-pregunto jack

si..en fin yo me enoje y luego ella tambien y trato de alejarse y la tome del guante-dijo bra pero fue interrumpida de nuevo

un segundo...dime te comprometiste con un sujeto al que habias conocido apenas ese dia-dijo jack

si...pon atención pero ella suele usar los guantes todo el tiempo y yo crei que le molestaba la suciedad-dijo bra

que tus padre no te advirtieron de los extraños-regaño jack

claro que si..-dijo bra alejandose un poco-pero james no es un extraño-dijo bra defendiendo a su prometido

tu crees..su apellido cual es?-pregunto jack

ah De las Islas del Sur-respondio bra

su comida favotita?-pregunto

sandiches-dijo bra

su mejor amigo?-pregunto

probablemente yo-respondio bra

color de ojos?-pergunto nuevamente

hermosos-respondio bra

cuanto calza-pregunto jack pasandose

pero eso no es importante-dijo bra

ya fueron a comer juntos..y sus modales no te gustan que tal si no se limpia la nariz-dijo jack

por que su nariz?-pregunto bra

y se los traga-dijo jack sonriendo

disculpe señor el es un principe-dijo bra frunciendo el seño-y eso no importa es amor de verdad

yo no creo que lo sea-dijo jack

hpm acaso eres un experto en el amor-pregunto bra

no..pero tengo amigos que si-dijo jack

tienes amigos que son expertos en el amor-dijo bra-estas mintiendo-dijo

no hables-dijo jack mirando hacia ambos lados

no no quiero hablar con tu-dijo bra pero el guante de jack cubrio su boca

jack miro a ambos lados..hasta que unos lobos empezaron a acercarse

sven corre-dijo jack

jack que son-pregunto bra

lobos-contesto rapidamente

que hacemos?-pregunto bra

se que hacer..tu solo no te caigas y que no te deboren-dijo jack

pero yo quiero ayudar-dijo bra

no-dijo serio jack

por que no-pregunto bra frustada

por que tu juicio no es de fiar-dijo jack

disculpa-pregunto bra

como te casas con alguien que conoces apenas!-dijo jack pateando un lobo

es amor de verdad!-dijo lanzandole un kai al lobo

guau como hiciste eso...ah!-dijo jack para despues ser agarrado por un lobo

jackson-grito bra

es jack!-dijo jack-ahahah!-grito por los mordiscos de los animales

agachate!-dijo bra lanzando una capa prendida de fuego

casi me prendes fuego!-le regaño jack

pero no lo hice-dijo bra

llegaron a un risco y sven salto jack corto la soga bra volo para no caer y ella y sven calleron al otro lado del risco pero el trineo se cayo al risco,jack estaba apunto de caer pero bra lanzo el pico atado a la soga y este salio sano y salvo

apenas lo page-dijo el

yo reemplazare tu trineo y lo que habia adentro y entiendo si tu ya no me quieres acompañar

bra se empezo a alejar pero jack la detuvo

no te vallas te ayudaremos-dijo jack

de verdad?claro dejare que me sigan-bromeo bra

los tres caminaron..caminaron hasta que llegaron a una colina donde se podia ver Ginger Town

así que note que eres algo extraña-dijo jack

así soy mitad humana mitad saiyajin-dijo bra sin ningun problema

saiya..que-pregunto jack sorprendido

Ginger Town-musito bra

totalmente congelado-dijo jack olvidando la pregunta

pero estara bien..elsa lo derretira-dijo bra segura

lo hara?-pregunto jack

si..sigamos-dijo bra-hacia alla esta la montaña?-pregunto bra apuntando

ah por alla de hecho arriba-dijo jack apuntando a la montaña del norte

llegaron a un bosque congelado con unas gotas de agua congeladas que parecian lianas que causaban sonidos hermosos

no imagine que el invierno fuera tan...maravilloso-dijo bra

de verdad es hermoso no lo creen-dijo una bocecita-pero es tan blanco..le falta algo de color un poco de carmesi,turquesa o tal vez amarillo no de ese no nieve y amarillo..brrrr que asco-dijo un muñeco de nieve detras de los jovenes y el reno-no es verdad?

ah!-grito bra pateando la cabeza del muñeco que cayo en las manos de jack

hola-dijo el muñeco

tu me espantas-dijo jack lanzandole la cabeza a bra

no lo quiero-dijo bra pasaldole la cabeza

para ti-dijo jack

no me dejen caer-dijo el muñeco

solo es una cabeza-dijo jack

comenzamos con mala pata-dijo el muñeco

huy huy!el cuerpo-dijo bra lanzando la cabeza al cuerpo del muñeco

oigan pero que estoy vien por que cuelgan de la tierra como murcielagos-dijo el muñeco de cabeza

tranquilo espera un segundo-dijo bra acomodando la cabeza del muñeco

oh gracias ahora soy perfecto-dijo el muñeco

bueno hay algo que falta-dijo bra

yo senti que mi vida estaba de cabeza-dijo el muñeco a jack

bra le coloco una zanahoria en la nariz haciendo que lo atravesara

lo lamento yo-se disculpo bra

un mareo-dijo el muñeco mareado-de que hablas-pregunto el muñeco mirando su nariz-yo soy maravilloso!siempre quise una nariz que linda igual que un lindo bebe unicornio

bra empujo la zanahoria dejandola bien puesta en el muñeco

hay así me gusta mucho mas...ahora hay que iniciar otra vez...hola como estan soy olaf y adoro los abrazos!

olaf?-pregunto bra-es cierto olaf-dijo bra recordando el muñeco que habia creado elsa hace unos años

y tu eres?-pregunto olaf

au ha soy bra-dijo

y esa criatura de cara larga quien es?-susurro el muñeco a bra

es sven-respondio bra

aja y quien es el reno?-pregunto olaf literalmente

ammmm sven-respondio confundida

ah si okey mas sencillo para mi-dijo olaf mientras sven intento comer su nariz-oh trato de besar mi nariz eres tan tierno

olaf dime elsa te creo?-pregunto bra

sii..por que-dijo olaf

sabes donde esta?-pregunto bra

facinante-dijo jack tomando el brazo de olaf

sii...por que-pregunto olaf

puedes llevarnos con ella olaf?-pregunto bra

sii...por que-volvio a preguntar bra

como funciona-dijo jack

ya basta sven no me distraigas-dijo olaf bofeteando a jack-sii..por que-volvio a preguntar

te dire por que..solo elsa nos devolvera el verano-explico jack

el verano...oh no se por que pero siempre me gusto la idea del verano..y el sol y cosas calientes-dijo olaf

enserio..tal vez no tengas muchas experiencia con el calor-dijo jack

no..pero aveces me gusta cerrar mis ojos y imaginar como seria arribar el verano-dijo olaf comenzando a cantar

Olaf: A zumbar, dientes de león podré soplar

y hacer lo que hace la nieve en el verano

Mi sed refrescar,

mi nieve en la arena reposar

y broncearme en calma en el verano

veré la brisa estiba,

que a la nieve alejará

saber lo que pasa al hielo

cuando al sol está

Ya quisiera oír,

lo que todos dirán de mi

porque nadie habrá tan fresco en el verano

A-BA-RA-LA-RU

BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-RU

Intensos son el frío y el calor,

pónganlos juntos así es mejor

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-RA-BA

RA-RA-RA-RU-U

En el invierno hay que estar abrigado

más en el verano será sólo un...

muñeco de nieve feliz

Si algo pasa me concentro en mi ilusión

largos días bajo el bello sol, y soltar vapor

y tocar...ese azul...

¿Y podrás hacerlo tu?

Cuando haga por fin lo que el hielo hace

en el VERANO!

(jack: Le voy a decir)

(bra: Ni se te ocurra)

Olaf: VE-RA-NO-O-O-O-O

que esperan?!-grito olaf-elsa esta por aquí..vamos a recuperar el verano

ya voy-dijo bra siguiendo a olaf seguida de sven

si pero hay que decirle-dijo jack


	5. La Llegada al Palacio de Hielo

**La Llegada al Palacio de Hielo**

mientras en Ginger Town vegeta decidio ir a buscar a su hija que estaba en peligro,algunos guerreros z lo acompañaron y el duque ofrecio a sus guardaespaldas diciendoles: _"preparense a lo que viene y si se encuentran con la reina,denle fin a este crudo invierno"_y james tambien se ofrecio para salvar a su prometida

y bra,jack,sven y olaf siguieron en la busqueda de la reina de las nieves

y exactamente como planeas detener el mas tiempo?-pregunto jack

ah yo solo hablare con mi hermana elsa-dijo bra tranquilamente

ese es tu plan?-pregunto jack-mi empleo depende de que charles con tu hermana es encerio?

si-dijo bra

seguras de que no le tienes miedo-dijo jack chocando con un pico de hielo

por que tendria miedo?-le pregunto bra

si apuesto que es muy gentil,tierna amable y benevola-dijo olaf siendo atravesado por un pico-o que creen?..ya me flecharon ja ja-rio olaf como si nada pasara

mas adelante encontraron el pie de la montaña

ahora que?-pregunto bra

mmm muy escarpado-dijo jack-solo tengo una soga y tu no escalas montañas

quien lo dice?-pregunto bra tratando de escalar la montaña

oye que haces?-pregunto jack

yo voy a encontrar pronto a elsa-dijo bra escalando

solo te haras daño-dijo jack viendo como escalaba-yo no pondria mi pie hay

no me distraigas-dijo bra

ni hay-dijo otra vez jack-y si no quiere que la encuentres y no has entendido

sabes que no voy a escucharte por que tengo que concentrarme...ha-dijo bra ya cansada

cuando una persona desaparece en las montañas es para estar sola-dijo jack

nadie quiere vivir solo-dijo bra negando que su hermana queria estar sola-ecepto tal vez tu

no me encuentro solo tengo amigos lo olvidas-dijo jack

hablas de los expertos en el amor¡-pregunto bra

si ellos mismos-dijo jack

ah...dime que falta poco-dijo bra subiendo...nada-sientes mas delgado el aire aquí arriba

ah aguarda-dijo jack acercandose

oye sven!-dijo olaf-nose si esto resuelve el problema pero encontre una escalinata que nos lleva justo a donde vamos

jaja que suerte-dijo bra soltandose y cayendo en los brazos de jack-ja ja gracias igual que un ejercicio de confianza -dijo bra siguiendo a olaf

bra,jack y sven llegaron donde olaf los estaba esperando,jack y bra quedaro sorpredidos por el palacio hecho de hielo

guau-dijo bra

eso si que es hielo-dijo sorprendido jack-tal vez llore

adelante-dijo bra subiendo las escalinatas-no te jusgare

los tres subieron menos sven que se quedo abajo y bra se quedo pensativa

toca...solo toca...por que no toca crees que no le enseñaron o que-dijo olaf a jack

bra toco la puerta haciendo que se abriera

ou creo que es mejor que esperes afuera-dijo bra a jack

que?-pregunto jack

y auna vez congelo la cuidad al presentarle a un joven-dijo bra

pero..pero hay por favor es un palacio fabricado con hielo el hielo es mi vida-dijo jack

hasta luego sven-dijo olaf entrando al palacio

igual tu olaf-dijo bra deteniendolo

mm por?-pregunto olaf como un niño pequeño

danos un minuto-dijo bra entrando al palacio

okey...uno..dos..tres...-empezo a contar olaf seguido de jack

bra entro y siguio admirando el palacio hecho por su hermana

elsa!-grito bra-soy yo!bra...uh-dijo bra resbalandose con el hielo

bra?-dijo elsa apareciendo de un salon

guau..elsa..estas diferente te queda el cambio-dijo bra-y este palacio es asombroso

gracias..no imagine de lo que era capaz-dijo elsa viendo su trabajo

de verdad siento lo que paso de aver sabido yo te...-dijo bra subiendo las escaleras pero elsa se alejo

no..no descuida..no..no tienes por que disculparte pero por favor ya vete-pidio elsa

pero recien llegue-dijo bra

tu perteneces a Ginger Town-dijo elsa

al igual que tu-dijo bra

no bra yo pertenezco aquí...sola..aquí puedo ser yo...sin dañar a los demas-explico elsa tristemente

de hecho hablando de eso-dijo bra pero fue interrumpida

cincuenta y nive!..secenta-se escucho decir

que? que es eso-pregunto elsa

hola soy olaf y adoro los abrazos-dijo olaf entrando

olaf?-pregunto elsa

si tu me armaste..ya no me recuerdas?-pregunto olaf

y ahora tienes vida?-pregunto elsa

si..eh creo que si-dijo olaf sorprendiendo a elsa que miraba sus manos

es igual al que hicimos de niñas-dijo bra poniendose a la altura de olaf

si-dijo elsa

elsa eramos tan cercanas..podemos ser así ahora-dijo bra

ah-suspiro elsa recordando cuando la habia dañano

_#FlashBack#_

_atrapame!-dijo bra de niña saltando_

_no corras!-dijo elsa golpeandola con su magia-ah!bra!_

_#FindeFlashBack#_

ah..no...lo siento...ya vete bra-dijo elsa alejandose

elsa..espera-dijo bra acercandose

no ves que trato de protegerte-dijo elsa

_Bra:_

_no tienes que protegerme _

_no me das miedo_

_ya no me dejes fuera_

_no te encierres mas_

_la distancia ya no_

_hay que conservar_

_Pues Finalmente y como nunca_

_ya puedo entender_

_Pues Finalmente y como nunca_

_lo podremos resolver-siguiendola-_

_enfrentemos el problema unidas_

_ya no vivas con temor.._

_Pues Finalmente y como nunca..._

_te acompañare..._

_Elsa:_

_Bra_

_vuelve a tu hogar_

_debes vivir_

_y disfruta el sol_

_las puertas ve a abrir_

_Bra:_

_si pero_

_Elsa:_

_lo se_

_que buena es tu intención_

_yo sala estoy_

_mas libre soy también-saliendo al balcon-_

_aléjate_

_y sálvate de mi...-alejandose-_

_Bra:_

_no hay salvación_

_Elsa:_

_¿que no hay salvación?_

_Bra:_

_creo que no sabes que paso_

_Elsa:_

_¿que es lo que paso?_

_Bra:_

_en casa la nieve es peor peor peor.._

_Elsa:_

_¿que?_

_Bra:_

_de algún modo enviaste _

_el invierno eterno a todas partes_

_Elsa:_

_¿a todas partes?-empezo a formarse una tormenta de nieve-_

_Bra:_

_pero puedes descongelar a Ginger Town _

_Elsa:_

_claro que no_

_no, no se como_

_Bra:_

_claro que puedes se que puedes_

_Pues Finalmente y como nunca_

_Elsa:_

_no.. yo libre nunca voy a ser...-dandole la espalda-_

_Bra:_

_que no tienes que temer_

_Elsa:_

_la tormenta esta en mi interior..._

_Bra:_

_y unidas lograremos_

_Elsa:_

_no puedo controlar..._

_Bra:_

_la tormenta detener_

_Elsa:_

_Nooo..._

_ahora si lo vas a empeorar_

_Bra:_

_no temas _

_Elsa:_

_terror sin fin-acomodandose el cabello para luego mirar su reflejo-_

_Bra:_

_el sol regresara_

_Bra:_

_fuera de aqui.._

_Bra:_

_juntas lo resolveremos_

_Elsa:_

_haaa..._

_Bra:_

_el invierno acabaremos_

_Bra:_

_haaa..._

_Bra:_

_y todo va a mejorar..._

_Elsa:_

_NO!-absorvio la tormenta y dejo escapar hielo_

ahh!-grito bra sintiendo como el hielo entro en su corazon

ah..-suspiro elsa ya calmandose

ah..ah-gimio bra callendo de rodillas

ah!-gimio elsa viendo a su hermana

bra!-grito jack llegando arriba seguido de olaf-estas bien?-pregunto jack ayudandola a levantarse

ah..estoy bien...estoy bien-dijo bra frunciendo el seño mirando a su hermana

el quien es?!-pregunto elsa-no e..eso no importa..quiero que se vallan de aquí-dijo elsa escondiendo sus manos

no elsa..se que hallaremos la solucion juntas-dijo bra

y cual es?!-grito elsa-que poder tienes que acabe con el invierno!..o conmigo-dijo elsa mientras el palacio empezo a hacer derretirse

bra hay que irnos-dijo jack

no..no voy a irme sin ti elsa!-dijo bra

si...lo haras-dijo elsa para luego lanzar magia en el piso creando un golem de nieve gigante que los atrapo

basta!..ya bajanos!-grito bra

fuera de aquí!-dijo el golem lanzandolos por las escaleras

halla voy!-dijo la cabeza de olaf siendo lanzada por el golem seguido del cuerpo-cuidado con mi trasero!

ah..no es nada cortes!-dijo bra cargando una bola de nieve-arrojar a las personas!

guau guau ya es suficiente-dijo jack agarrandola

ya sueltame!-dijo bra

relajate..calmada..calmado-repitio jack

okey ya entendi estoy bien-dijo bra soltandose

deja al hombre de nieve en paz-dijo jack

estoy bien-dijo fingiendo bra

gracias-agradecio jack

ah!-grito bra lanzandole la bola de nieve que no le causo ningun daño

que te dije!-grito jack

ah!-grito el golem expulsando de su cuerpo picos de hielo

hay no te dije ya se molesto!-dijo jack corriendo con bra

yo lo distraigo ustedes dos corran-dijo olaf pero su cuerpo corrio-no..no no ustedes!

ambos llegaron a un risco

es una caida de 30 metros-advirtio bra

de 60-corrigio jack

au!-gimio bra de como jack ato una soga en su cintura-eso para que es

clavo un ancla de nieve-dijo jack

okey y si caemos-dijo bra

hay 6 metros de nieve fresca cera como caer en una almohada-dijo jack

ambos bajaron por la soga hasta que olaf aparecio

ah!..me ha falta ejercicio-dijo olaf-hey bra..sven donde estan..ya dejamos a malvavismo muy atras-dijo olaf pero malvavisco aparecio detras de el-hola..justo estabamos hablando de ti...cosas buenas..cosas buenas-dijo pero el golem lo pateo-ah!-grito cayendo del risco

olaf!-grito bra

resistan amigos!-dijo olaf

siguieron bajando pero algo los detuvo y los volvio a subir y por accidente jack se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconciente

NO VUELVAN!-le grito malvavisco

no lo haremos!-dijo bra para luego cortar la soga cayendo al vacio pero aterrizaron en nieve fresca

oye tenias razon igual que una almohada-dijo bra para luego mirar a olaf-olaf!

no siento mis piernas!..NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS!-grito el muñeco de nieve

esas son mias-dijo jack saliendo de la nieve

oh un favor dame mi trasero-dijo olaf

jack lo cogio y coloco la cabeza de olaf donde estaba

hay ya me siento mejor-dijo olaf y detras aparecio sven siguiendo el rastro del olor de la zanahoria de olaf-hola sven el nos encontro..quien es mi reno lindo y tierno-dijo olaf juntando su megilla con la de sven

hey no le hables así-dijo jack separandolos,jack se levanto y ayudo a bra a salir de la nieve

estas bien?-pregunto jack

gracias..-dijo bra-y tu cabeza-dijo bra tocando la cabeza de jack

auch!...ah esta bien no me duele tengo un craneo duro-explico jack

yo no tengo un craneo...o huesos-dijo olaf

entonces ahora que?-pregunto jack

ahora que?..ahora que! oo que voy a hacer ahora ella me hecho y no puedo ir a Ginger Town con este clima y esta tu negocio de hielo-dijo bra

hey hey no sigas pensando en mi negocio-dijo jack pero luego miro el cabello de la joven-tu cabello que tiene?

que?cai de un varranco no has visto el tuyo!-regaño bra enojada

no se esta tornando blanco-dijo jack

blanco?-pregunto bra viendo su cabello-es...que?

es por el rayo que te lanzo elsa-explico jack

y se ve mal?-pregunto bra

...no-dijo jack

oye dudaste-dijo olaf

no...no lo hice-dijo jack-bra iremos por ayuda okey..siganme

okey..aque lugar-pregunto olaf

a ver a mis amigos-dijo jack

los expertos en amor?-pregunto bra

expertos en amor?-pregunto olaf

aja y tranquila resolveran este enrrollo-dijo jack

por que tan seguro?-pregunto bra

por que los vi hacerlo hace tiempo-explico nuevamente jack

me gusta considerarme un experto en el amor-comento olaf siguiendo a sus amigos


	6. Corazon Congelado

**Corazon Congelado**

Mientras tanto Elsa estaba en su castillo

no lo dejes salir...controlate-dijo elsa a ella misma-no..sientas..no sientas..no sientas!..NO SIENTAS-grito

Pero era inútil sus poderes empeoraban cada vez más… mientras tanto Bra, Jack, Olaf y Sven llegaron al valle de las rocas vivientes… Bra observo el lugar con detenimiento solo había rocas y más rocas.

Esta loco… dijo Olaf susurrándole a Bra – yo la distraigo mientras corres

El muñeco de nieve se acercó a una roca y le dijo:

Hola familia de Sven… que lindo conocerlos… por que te quiero bra insisto que corras-susurro olaf a bra-escuche que en el amor son expertos-dijo olaf a la roca-no estas corriendo-dijo a bra

Ahm ok…ya me tengo que ir -dijo bra

vete -le dijo Olaf

Pero las rocas se movieron y llegaron hasta jack y se transformaron en criaturitas bajitas, redondas y orejonas pues eran los trolls y todos dijeron alegremente al unísono:

¡JACK LLEGO!

Los trolls le dieron un gran abrazo al castaño

¡jack llego! que bien¡!-dijo Olaf-alto ¿jack? pregunto Olaf

Qué bueno verte de nuevo -le dijo una troll a jack

Dame tu ropa para lavarla -le dijo otra troll

¡no! Voy a quedarme vestido -dijo jack riendo pero ¿y el abuelo Pabbie? -pregunto

Está durmiendo dijo un niño troll – pero mi mira me creció un hongo dijo el niño

Yo gane mi cristal de fuego dijo una niña troll

Elimine un gran calculo dijo un troll mayor

¡jack levántame! -le dijo un trollecito lanzándose hacia jack

Creciste mucho te felicito -le dijo Jack

bra quedo boquiabierto y dijo:

Trolls ... son trolls-dijo bra

Todos los demás le miraron sorprendidos y una troll grito:

¡invito a una chica!

¡a una chica! -repitieron los demás trolls alegremente mientras jalaban a bra hasta Jack.

¿Qué hacen? -pregunto bra

Sigámosle la corriente -dijo jack

Una troll se acercó a bra y la jalo de las orejas hasta ella y le dijo:

Haber déjame verte… bonito cabello, bonitos ojos, nariz funcional, dientes fuertes ¡oh! y brillan como nieve caída del cielo… ¡oh si, si élla es ideal para nuestro jack!

bra se sonrojo pero ella y jack les explicaron todo a las criaturitas pero ellos no les importo y les dijeron que solo necesitaban algunas reparaciones, e hicieron una ceremonia de compromiso.

Bulda:

¿Qué te asusta, linda?

¿Qué te impide amar a este hombre?

¿Será lo torpe de su andar?

Troll Macho 1:

¿O que escupe al charlar?

Troll Hembra 1:

¿O la forma tan extraña de sus pies?

Troll Macho 2:

Al parecer se baña bien

Y aunque huele un poco raro

Bulda:

No hay otro más sensible

Bulda y Cliff:

y tan dulce como él...

Requiere algunas reparaciones

Tiene fallas tal vez

Troll Hembra 2:

Es raro su cerebro

Troll Macho 2:

Su amigo es un reno

Dúo de Trolls:

No es una conducta natural

Pequeño grupo de trolls:

Requiere algunas reparaciones

pero es seguro que

Es posible repararlo

Con sólo un poco de amor

Jack:

Podemos dejar de hablar de esto

Tenemos un serio y raro problema, ¿sí?

Bulda:

De acuerdo... Cuéntame, linda.

¿Es que un sustín lo hará correr?

Troll Macho 3:

¿O que sociable no va a ser?

Troll niño:

O que prefiere hacer pipi al exterior

Bra:

No necesitaba saber eso

Cliff:

O no te entra en la cabeza

que su pelo es de princesa

Trolls Mujeres:

O que disimula sus virtudes tantas son...

Todos los trolles:

Requiere algunas reparaciones

Y tiene un piojo o dos

Jack:

No es cierto

Todos los trolles:

Si vive aislado es algo claro

Necesita abrazos con decisión

Requiere algunas reparaciones

Y hay una solución

El modo ideal de repararlo

Es logrando su unión

Jack:

Quieren oírme. Ella ya está comprometida, ¿entienden?

Cliff:

Ella requiere reparaciones

Troll Macho 4:

Algo muy menor

Troll Macho 5:

Su compromiso no es arraigo fijo

Troll Niño:

Y además no hay anillo ahí

Trolls Machos:

Ella requiere reparaciones

Confusa ella está

Quita el novio del camino y ya

Arreglado quedará...

Bulda:

No decimos que lo cambies

No es fácil hacerlo así

Pero es tan fuerte el amor

Que puede transformar

No decides bien sintiendo

angustia o temor

Más si derramas el amor

Trolls Hembras:

Si derramas el amor

Bulda y trolls hembras:

¡Provocas lo mejor!

¡Amar te hara mejor!

Todos los trolls:

Amar te hará mejor

Todos necesitan reparaciones

Y esa es la verdad

Cliff:

Padre

Troll Hembra 3:

Hermana

Troll Macho 6:

Hermano

Todos los trolls:

Unidos todos

Hay que apoyarnos y ayudar

Todos necesitan reparaciones

Mas si hay que decidir

Olaf:

La reparación perfecta

Del que debe repararse

Todos los trolls:

Es el amor de verdad

Es el amor de verdad

Tu amor...

Troll Sacerdote:

¿Ahora Bra aceptas a Jack como tu trolejítimo...?

Bra:

¿Que yo qué?

Troll Sacerdote:

Es una boda...

Trolls:

Amor...

rio levemente pero de repente se sintió débil y casi cae al suelo, Jack la sostuvo, el cabello de Bra siguió tornándose blanco

Bra estas helada-le dijo Jack preocupada por su amiga

Presiento una magia muy misteriosa aquí -dijo Pabbie quien había salido de su cueva.

Abuelo Pabbie -dijo jack

Ven bra acércate dijo Pabbie – bra tu vida corre peligro… hay hielo en tu corazón y tu hermana lo introdujo ahí… y en hielo solido te convertirás para siempre…pero

puedes curarla… ¿verdad? pregunto jack

No, lo siento jack no puedo… su cabeza sería más sencilla de sanar pero el corazón no lo es… solo un acto de amor verdadero puede descongelar un corazón-explico pabbie

Tal vez un beso de amor funcione dijo un troll

bra debemos llevarte con james -dijo jack

james-dijo bra débilmente

jack se montó en Sven con bra en brazos

ven Olaf dijo jack

Haya voy -dijo el muñeco -¡a besar a james! ¿Quién es ese james? -pregunto Olaf

Los trolls se despidieron y volvieron a su forma de rocas. Mientras tanto james y los demás guerreros z llegaron al castillo de Elsa a buscar a bra. Pero el Golém los atajo y los ataco… los guardaespaldas del duque entraron al castillo mientras el Golém estaba distraído atacando a james y los demás

hay estas-dijo uno de los guardaespaldas entrando al castillo

ah!-suspiro elsa corriendo por las escaleras

arriba!-dijo otro persiguiendo a elsa hasta la planta alta

la tenemos-dijo el gurdia 1

no..vallanse-pidio elsa

pero por toda respuesta el guardia 1 le lanzo una flecha,elsa por miedo se cubrio con sus brazos pero una pared de hielo atraveso la flecha salvandola

rodeala..arrojala-dijo el guardia 2

no se acerque!-grito elsa atacandolo con su magia mientras estos esquivaban

Mientras James y los demás luchaban contra el Golém. Ágilmente james se escabullo detrás del Golém y se dirigió hasta el portón de hielo pero el monstruo de nieve lo atrapo pero el le corto la pierna con la espada y el monstruo cayo desde lo alto de la escalera y se perdió entre la espesa niebla, pero james quedo colgando de la escalinata solo le quedaban segundos para caer pero uno de los demas le tomo la mano y lo subió y entraron a el castillo y encontraron a Elsa apunto de tirar a un guardia por el balcon

¡reina Elsa! No sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es -grito james

grgr!-gruño elsa frunciendo los dientes pero miro a su familia y dejo de atacar a los guardia

pero uno de ellos alzo su mano con la ballesta en ella y disparo una flecha a Elsa pero james se abalanzo sobre el hombre y desvió la flecha. Y esta se dirigió hasta el candelabro de hielo gigante del salón y corto el péndulo y el candelabro cayo…

ah!-suspiro elsa como el candelabro se venia encima de ella,elsa reacciono a tiempo y corrio pero resbalo en el piso y quedo insconciente

Algunas horas más tarde Elsa despertó cansada y débil le dolía la cabeza y no distinguía muy bien las cosas. Cuando pudo ver bien se vio que estaba en el calabozo del castillo, se levantó rápidamente de la camilla donde estaba y se vio que estaba encadenada de las manos; se acercó a la ventana y observo como la nieve amenazaba todo Ginger Town.

Hay no ¿pero qué fue lo que hice? -Se dijo a sí misma

La puerta se abrió y entro james. Elsa se puso firme ante la llegada del principe y le dijo:

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

No quería que la lastimaran -dijo el principe

Pero soy un peligro para Ginger Town… trae a Bra.

bra no ha regresado… Reina suprima el invierno devuélvanos el verano ¿puede? -pidio james

¿No lo entiendes? No sé hacerl-dijo elsa con lagrimas-¡tienes que decirles que me liberen!-dijo elsa con la voz quebrada

si..lo intentare… -dijo james

james salió del calabozo y cerró la puerta… pero las manos de Elsa perdieron el control nuevamente y comenzó a congelar las esposas que tenían sus manos encerradas y la habitación se empezó a congelar. Mientras tanto bra, Jack, Sven y Olaf casi llegan a Ginger Town, pero bra se debilita rápidamente Jack estaba muy preocupado por ella y Sven y Olaf igual.

Nos vemos en el castillo-dijo Olaf a Jack

Que no te vean Olaf -le recomendó jack

Eso hare-dijo olaf

tomo otro camino pero saludo a unas personas y estas se asustaron… Jack y bra llegaron hasta el puente del castillo; Jack se bajó de Sven con bra aun en sus brazos

Y… ¿tu estarás bien? -pregunto bra

No te preocupes por mí… estaré bien dijo bra con un sonrisa que hizo despreocupar a bra

Bra-dijo bulma ayudando a su hija

Unos guardias ayudaron a bra a entrar y Jack le dijo a bulma:

busque al principe james y Manténganla a salvo…-pidio jack

así lo haremos..muchas gracias-dijo goku

cerró las puertas, jack y Sven se marcharon sin mirar atrás. Mientras tanto dentro del castillo james se preparaba para salir a buscar nuevamente a bra.

Volveré a buscar a bra -dijo james

Es peligroso que salga -dijo un embajador

Si algo le pasa… -dijo james

Aquí esta… principe james-dijo bulma entrando

bra -dijo Vanessa-estas congelada

james tienes que besarme -dijo bra

Los otros salieron del cuarto dejando solos a bra y james. bra se recostó sobre un sofá y se froto las cienes.

¿Qué te paso bra?-pregunto james

Elsa me golpeo con sus podere-dijo bra

Pero dijiste que no te lastimaría-dijo james

Lo sé pero me equivoque… ella congelo mi corazón y solo un acto de amor me salvara-explico bra debilmente

Un beso entonces -dijo james

james miro fijamente a bra y los dos cerraron sus ojos y lentamente se dejaron llevar por el magnetismo del otro pero james se detuvo y le dijo a bra:

Oh bra si hubiera aquí alguien que te amara -dijo james sonriendo

¿de qué hablas? Tu dijiste que lo hacías -dijo bra

¿Sabes? En mi reino yo soy el decimosegunda en la lista al trono, tenía que… casarme en otro reino para poder ceder el trono en otra parte. elsa era la mejor heredera pero nadie lograba acercarse a ella… en cambio tú, estabas tan desesperada para que alguien te amara, ¡y haceptaste ser mi esposa sin ninguna duda! Ahora solo me falta deshacerme de Elsa y de tus amigos pero elsa se condenó sola y tú por torpe saliste a buscarla y ahora solo debo devolver el verano

No eres rival para Elsa-dijo bra

No…tú no eres rival para Elsa-dijo james

No te saldrás con la tuya-dijo bra

bra…¡ya lo hice!-dijo james

james cerró la puerta con cerrojo y dejo a bra encerrada y no pudo salir… ahora su cabello era completamente blanco y su piel se volvió completamente blanca cual nieve y en hielo le quedaban minutos para que se terminara de congelar.

El duque y todos los demás embajadores estaban en una sala estaba muy, muy frio mientra todos lo guerreroz z iban a buscar una forma de recuperar el verano

Cada vez hace más frio dijo el duque– tenemos que hacer algo o moriremos todos congelados aquí

Principe james -dijo un embajador

¿Qué sucedió? pregunto el duque

bra… nos dejó -dijo fingiendo tristemente james

¿Cómo sucedió? pregunto el duque

bra murió a manos de la reina Elsa

¿su hermana lo hiso? pregunto el duque

Tras decir nuestros votos matrimoniales… murió bra

Ahora no hay duda alguna la reina debe pagar por esto -dijo el duque

Por más que me duela… condeno a la reina Elsa… a la pena de muerte-dijo james hipócritamente


	7. Un Acto de Amor de Verdad

**Un Acto de Amor de Verdad**

Elsa trataba de escapar ahora la celda de Elsa estaba completamente congelada; escucho como los guardias llegaban hasta la puerta… pero Elsa jalo con todas sus fuerzas las cadenas y estas se congelaron y rompieron y Elsa congelo la pared y esta se derribó y logro escapar justo antes de que James y los guardias llegaran.

Jack estaba lejos del reino; pensaba en Bra en como seria su vida luego de que James la besara y se salvara… Sven quería regresar así que corrió hasta su dueña y la detuvo… Jack no comprendió y le dijo:

¿Qué te pasa amigo?

Sven señalo con su hocico el castillo… Jack entrecerró los ojos, no quería volver. Pero Sven la jalo con los dientes hacia haya pero ella se soltó y le dijo algo molesta:

¡no Sven! No regresaremos

Sven lo miro sabía que eso no era cierto.

Esta con su amor de verdad… con el principe james, con quien debe estar.-le dijo Jack haciendo énfasis en principe y estar

Pero de repente una ráfaga de viento le voló el gorro a Jack espantando su cabello castaño, Jack volteo y observo como en Ginger Town crecía una tormenta monstruosa.

Jack se armó de valor y monto en Sven y ambos partieron hacia Ginger Town.

Mientras tanto bra estaba encerrada en el cuarto hasta que escucho como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta.

Pues era Olaf. El muñeco de nieve había utilizado su nariz como llave y había logrado abrir la puerta.

¡bra! -dijo Olaf preocupado por bra

El muñeco encendió una fogata con cuidado de no quemarse y acerco a bra hacia ella.

¿Qué paso? ¿Ya te beso james? -pregunto olaf

Me quivoque respecto a el, no… no era amor de verdad-dijo bra

Pero corrimos hasta el castillo-dijo olaf

Olaf tienes que irte.

No me iré hasta encontrar un acto de amor que te salve… ¿tienes algo en mente?-dijo olaf

Ni siquiera sé que es el amor de verdad-dijo bra

Descuida yo si… amor es… pensar en la felicidad del otro en ves de la tuya como cuando Jack se sacrificó para traerte al castillo y se fue para siempre.

jack ... ¿me ama?-pregunto bra

Wow, en verdad no sabes nada sobre el amor ¿o sí? -dijo olaf

Olaf empieza a derretirse pero una ventana se abre de repente y entra una gran ráfaga de viento que congela más a bra; Olaf corrió hasta la ventana para cerrarla pero observo como a lo lejos venía a todo galope Sven y sobre el Jack.

¡Son Jack y Sven! -dice Olaf

¿es verdad? -pregunto Bra

Olaf ayudo a Jack a levantarse y salieron del cuarto pero el castillo comenzó a congelarse por completo y unas estalagmitas bloquean el paso. No tienen salida.

Elsa corría por todos lados no sabía dónde ir… todo estaba borroso por la tormenta de nieve que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Mientras tanto Olaf abrió una ventana y Bra y él se deslizaron por el techo hasta que llegaron al suelo; Bra no podía ver nada con esa tormenta y estaba esperanzado de encontrar a Jack.

¡jack! -dijo bra

Pero ni rastros de Jack y una ráfaga de viento se llevó a Olaf, mientras el castaño cabalgaba sobre Sven hasta que llegaron a donde antes había un lago que rodeaba el reino; Sven corrió por el hielo pero había mucha falta de fricción y el hielo se rompió y libero un barco que había quedado varado y casi aplasta a Jack, pero lograron escapar; en cambio el hielo se rompía cada vez más

rápido hasta que el hielo atrapo a Sven. Pero ágilmente el reno lanzo a Julie hasta el otro lado del hielo, el lado que no estaba roto; pero en cambio el reno se cayó al agua helada.

¡Sven! grito Jack

Pero el reno salió a la superficie pues se había salvado… Jack corrió en línea recta directo hacia el castillo en busca de bra. Elsa no tenía escapatoria no sabía dónde ir… pero tenía que escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Todos se buscan. bra camina sin rumbo, Jack lo busca sin parar, Elsa está perdida; el rostro de bra es casi azul en hielo, ese color tienen sus uñas y manos y casi su vestimenta.

Elsa divisa una figura en la penumbra, esta figura se le acerca hasta darse a conocer que es james, Elsa intenta alejarse pero james la detiene y le dice:

¡Elsa! De esto no puedes escapar-dijo james

Solo…cuída de mi hermana y ya!-dijo elsa

¿tu hermana? Regreso de la montaña débil y helado, dijo que congelaste su corazón -dijo james

no-se nego elsa

Yo trate de salvarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde,su piel era de hielo,su cabello se torno blanco-dijo james

ah?-suspiro confundida elsa

ELLA YA NO EXISTE!-grito james-por tu culpa...

no...-susurro elsa...ah!-gimio elsa callendo de rodillas-ah...no-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

la ventisca ceso y los copos de nieve quedaron flotando en el aire. Bra alzo la vista y observo como alguien corría hacia él.

Pues era Jack quien estaba a punto de llegar a él. Bra se alegró y Jack también… y cuando trataron de estar juntos Bra se detuvo; pues se giró y vio como James sacaba una espada con rumbo hacia su hermana…

elsa...-susuro bra y miro por ultima vez a jack y se puso enfrente de su hermana levantando la mano

¡NOO! -grito Bra y quedo petrificada en hielo solido justamente cuando la espada choco en su congelada mano; la espada se rompió en pedazos y James casi salió volando, Bra soltó su último suspiro.

Elsa alzo la mirada

¡BRA!-grito elsa levantandose- No Bra no, no, por favor no-con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazo a su hermana menor lo había perdido para siempre y se puso a llorar, Jack llego junto con Sven y vio a bra petrificado en hielo… Olaf llego lo más rápido que pudo

bra?-pregunto bra mirando a su amiga congelada

Elsa lloro y lloro a mares llenos;

_Sí quiero hacer un muñeco... _

_Lamento el tiempo que tomó.. _

_no sabía la necesidad, de tenerte, y ahora te has ido... _

_por favor, pregunta otra vez... _

_y te prometo..._

_la puerta te abriré... _

_sí quiero hacer un muñeco..._

pero de repente el hielo de bra comenzó a derretirse hasta quedar completamente descongelado. Pues ¡Bra estaba vivo! Y su cabello volvió a la normalidad

Elsa sintió como el cuerpo de su hermana se movia y alzo la mirada

¿que bra? pregunto Elsa y los hermanos se abrazaron

¿tú te sacrificaste solo por mí? pregunto la peliblanca

te adoro-dijo bra

*exclamación* Un acto de amor descongela el corazón exclamo Olaf

El amor descongela ...amor..es verdad-dijo elsa

elsa?-pregunto bra

amor..-repitio elsa

Elsa empezo a alzar las manos y empezó a descongelar Ginger Town y en todas partes desapareció el hielo y nieve. Elsa capturo el hielo en una esfera y luego la hizo explotar en miles de copos de nieve el verano había vuelto.

Sabía que lo lograrias -dijo bra apoyándose en el hombro de Elsa

Sin duda este es el mejor día de mi vida y al parecer el ultimo -dijo Olaf mientras se derretía

Ah… Olaf, tranquilo amiguito-dijo Elsa

Ella alzo sus manos y le volvió a dar vida a Olaf… Elsa se quedó pensativa y le creo una pequeña nubecita a Olaf que dejaba caer nieve.

*exclama* ¡es mi nevada personal! ¡WOW! -dijo Olaf

De repente James volvió en sí y se levantó jack se acercó a ella con enojo pero bra lo detuvo.

¿bra? Pero congelo tu corazón -pregunto james

Aquí el único corazón de hielo es el tuyo -le dijo bra fríamente pero luego le dio un puñetazo haciendo que cayera al agua

Elsa volvió a abrazar a bra y esta le correspondió.

Jack, Sven y Olaf contemplaron la escena de las dos hermanas reconciliados.

Horas más tarde los embajadores regresaron a james al reino de las islas del sur y al duque de regreso a Weaselton y Ginger Town dejo de asociarse con ese reino. Todos disfrutaban

del verano y Capsula corporal estaba de fiesta.

Bra condujo a Jck hasta un muelle donde le tenía una sorpresa esperándolo. la peliazul le quito la venda de los ojos a jack y le dijo:

Taran...te debía un trineo -dijo bra...en el muelle estaba un trineo reluciente y una nueva guitarra

Esto ¿esto es enserio? pregunto el castaño

Sí, es reciente el modelo -dijo bra

No… no puedo aceptártelo -dijo jack

¿Qué? tú lo aceptaras… sin quejas ni devoluciones… orden de la reina -advirtió bra-te nombro maestro y proveedora de hielo de Ginger Town

Eso no es un título -dijo Jack

Ptshhh. Claro que si, además tiene un porta vasos… ¿te gusta? -pregunto bra

¿gustarme? ¡me encanta! ¡podría besarte! dijo Jack -Yo… ehm… quisiera… me gustaría… ¿puedemos? Digo ¿puedo? Es decir… balbuceó nervioso jack

se puede-dijo bra dandole un beso en la megilla

Ella estiro los brazos hasta que sus manos acariciaron el rostro de jack y las manos de este terminaron en la cintura de bra atrayéndola más hacia él y sus labios se profundizaron el uno contra el otro.

Olaf caminaba por las calles de Ginger Town y por accidente estornudo y su nariz se zafo y sven la comió… el muñeco se entristeció pero el reno se la devolvió… esa era el comienzo de una granamistad.

Elsa estaba feliz de poder ser ella misma y que las demás personas ya no la creyeran un monstruo ella dijo:

¡Están listos!

Los ciudadanos asintieron y Elsa piso con fuerza y congelo el piso, alzo sus manos y congelo las fuentes creando esculturas de hielo y creo fuegos artificiales de nieve. Todos empezaron a patinar.

Ella estaba feliz de poder ser ella misma… Elsa se giró y vio a su hermana que se acercaba sonríen como siempre.

Es lindo abrir las puertas -dijo bra

Nunca mas la cerraremos bra respondió Elsa y con sus poderes creo unos patines para su hermana

o elsa son muy bellos pero no se patin...ar-dijo bra ya que su hermana la habia jalado haciendola patinar

¡puedes inténtalo! -dijo Elsa riendo

bra casi cae al suelo pero Olaf lo detuvo y por accidente Sven lo atropello y se lo paso llevando y así es como estuvo Ginger Town con los maravillosos poderes de Elsa que ya no volverian a controlarla

_Fin_


End file.
